Todo está bien cuando eres un niño
by Literary Drawing
Summary: "Hey, Karen. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de excursión? Será divertido". Kenny conoce el peligro de vivir en una familia problemática e intenta poner arreglo a una vida de la que, quizás, nunca pueda escapar. Craig se encargará de ayudarle junto a Ruby y la mejor amiga de esta, Karen. — Angst Crenny.
¡Buenas a todos! _Drawing_ al habla.

Ante todo muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis en el primer Crenny que escribí. Me hizo tantísima ilusión leer tantos comentarios positivos que no sabría cómo describirlo. Vuelvo con otro Crenny más, esta vez será una pequeña historia de un par de capítulos, quizás tres dependiendo de lo pesado que pueda o no hacerse.

Tan solo puntualizar que esta primera parte empezará con los personajes siendo pequeños, en la continuación serán más mayores. Espero de corazón que este también os guste y lo disfrutéis como el primero.

 **Disclaimer: Tanto South Park como los personajes integrantes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Todo está bien cuando eres un niño.

—¡Karen! —Gritos, solo gritos. Puros quebraderos de cabeza e insoportables quejidos. El sonido chirriante de puertas desgastadas que se abrían acompañado del perturbador e irritante cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo. La silueta de dos padres furiosos consumidos por la droga y el alcohol. Dos niños asustados, una niña aterrorizada. No eran otros que la familia McCormick.—Ella no ha tenido la culpa, papá. Solo intentaba... —Un golpe, seguido de otro más. La pequeña Karen, que sostenía una muñeca de trapo sucia y en mal estado, dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre la desgastada tela del juguete. El chico del anorak naranja aguantó la compostura todo lo que pudo, hasta que notó como sus ojos se humedecían. ¡No podía llorar frente a su hermana! Si lo hacía, ¿quién sería su héroe?

—H-Hey, Karen. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de excursión? Será divertido. —Aquel rubio lastimado frunció el ceño ante la falsa sorpresa de sus padres antes de agarrar con sumo cuidado una de las manos de la más pequeña.—Seguro que a la Señorita Cuddles le encanta la idea. —retrocedió poco a poco, intentando reconfortar a la más joven de los tres hermanos. Kenny, con decisión, observó a Kevin; esa fue su señal para escapar de allí. En cuanto se movió sus padres dirigieron su mirada hacia él, temerosos de que, como siempre, volviera a echar a perder una de las botellas que reservaban para dejarse llevar por el alcohol llegada la madrugada.—Ni se te ocurra, Kevin. —El chico, también asustado, tragó saliva y alzó sus manos. El impulso ganado logró que la botella que lanzó se rompiese en mil pedazos.—¡Corre! —Las piernas del rubio, aun siendo cortas y algo torpes, se deslizaron hasta hacerle quedar frente a su hermana. Se acuclilló y colocó sus manos en jarra tras su espalda.—¡Tren McCormick con dirección al parque! ¿Quieren subir estas dos señoritas? —Tratar dulcemente a su hermana era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cosa que a esta parecía encantarle. La niña sonrió gracias a las palabras de su hermano antes de subirse a su espalda y agarrarse tan fuertemente como pudo. No entendía nada, tan solo que Kenny, el mediano, le llevaría a dar un paseo junto a la señorita Cuddles.

Nunca sabía lo que le ocurría a Kevin hasta llegar a casa pasadas varias horas. Ver nuevas heridas en su cara le partía el corazón. A veces conseguía escapar, otras veces... no corría la misma suerte. Se sentía agradecido por ser como era, por protegerlos a los dos como él protegía a la más pequeña.

—¡Kenny! —gritó Karen poco después de divisar el parque en la lejanía.—¿Podemos montar en los columpios Cuddy y yo? —Cuan inocente podía ser una simple niña. El joven rubio volteó su rostro un tanto para poder ver el sucio rostro de su hermana. Era tan delicada, tan frágil. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar siquiera en hacerle el más mínimo daño? Suerte que el frío aire invernal se había encargado de secar ese par de lágrimas que descendieron por su rostro a mitad de camino.—Podéis montar en todo lo que queráis. —La niña, emocionada, alzó sus bracitos sin mucho cuidado, obligando a Kenny a detenerse y echar hacia delante su torso y evitar así que se cayera al suelo.—U-Uy... —susurró Karen, que de inmediato volvió a agarrarse al cuello de su hermano. Tan solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que ambos hermanos rieran.

Un empujón, dos, tres. Sonrisas dulces, agradables momentos. Las manos del chico más pobre de South Park estaban heladas debido al frío, aun así continuó meciendo a su hermana en aquel columpio desgastado. ¿Quién podría adivinar que por su mente pasaban cosas tan desagradables como la escena anteriormente vivida en su propia casa? No lo merecían. Prensó sus labios, notando como el inferior temblaba a causa de los nervios, de la inquietud, del miedo.—¡El tren McCormick tiene que repostar! ¿Me disculpas un momento? —Su hermana asintió tras dar un pequeño salto y colocar sus pies en el suelo.—E-Espera, Kenny... Cuddy quiere jugar en el tobogán... ¿Podemos? —Le encantaba que siempre usara a su muñequita de excusa. El rubio alzó sus comisuras y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que adelantaba una de sus manos para acariciar el pelo revuelto de la más pequeña.—Pero con cuidado, no quiero que os hagáis daño. —Karen abrazó a su hermano, dejando además un beso en su frente. Acercó la muñeca también para que fuese esta la que "besase" de la misma forma una de sus mejillas.—¡Tendremos cuidado! —Alejarse de ella siempre era doloroso... pero la presión en su pecho cada vez se hacía más fuerte, tanto que empezó a doler. A veces dolía más que la peor de las muertes.

Retrocedió con calma, alejándose poco a poco del parque. Una vez llegó a la entrada empezó a correr hasta su "zona de confort", un callejón donde pocas personas pasaban, un lugar donde desahogarse sin que nadie más pudiera verle. Sintió su respiración acelerarse junto a los latidos de su corazón. Notó como sus manos, aun frías, se alzaban por inercia hasta su rostro para taparlo y dejar atrás la formalidad, el heroísmo, al hermano fuerte que nunca demostraba debilidad alguna. Lloró por Karen, por Kevin, por sus padres. Lloró por él, por los años ya pasados y los que estaban por llegar. Lloró por su pérdida de control, como un niño lo haría.

—No sabía que fueras tan llorica. —¿De quién coño era esa voz? El propio llanto del rubio le impidió reconocer el tono nasal tan marcado de aquel chico. Craig Tucker, otro simple niño que, simplemente, pasaba por allí.—Ni que estuvieras sordo. —La capucha del rubio era, al igual que el chullo del moreno, imposible de olvidar. Kenny la alzó en un intento de formalizarse, de volver a ser quien siempre era. McCormick, el pervertido amigo de sus amigos, el inmortal, el que nunca tenía problemas a pesar de su pobreza.

—No estoy para bromas ahora, Craig... —ladeó su rostro para evitar que sus lágrimas pudieran notarse más de lo que ya las había notado el moreno. Era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera, tan... dolido. Tan jodido. El chico del chullo azul podría haber pasado de largo, podría haber dado media vuelta y alejarse de allí, pero en vez de eso se acercó al rubio y adelantó una de sus manos. McCormick era uno de los pocos amigos de confianza que tenía, ¿por qué si no iba a ser casi siempre su compañero en las excursiones?—Están a punto de echar Red Racer y no quiero perdérmelo. —Si no era su amigo, ¿por qué Kenny entendió al cien por cien sus palabras y su amable gesto? Tucker no siempre era ese _"niño rebelde y peleón"_ que todos pensaban que era. Le gustaba pelear, si, pero era su indiferencia la que dictaba en todo su carácter, no la rebeldía.

El chico rubio secó su mano en su anorak antes de adelantarla y agarrar la del moreno, sosteniéndola con una fuerza que no midió al principio. Debido a ese apretón Tucker supo que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese pasado, debió de ser horrible. Ambos suspiraron y comenzaron a andar hacia el parque.

Una vez allí Kenny se detuvo, obligando a Craig a hacerlo también.—¡Karen, Señorita Cuddles! —llamó.—¡Nos vamos a casa del señor cara seria a jugar! —Tucker le observó con una ceja alzada. El mediano de los hermanos parecía muy feliz cuando hablaba con la más pequeña... Casi olvidó que hasta hacía un minuto había estado llorando a moco tendido. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acababa de llamarle _"Señor cara seria"_?—Que te den, Kenny. —Debido a esa breve escena Craig alzó su mano libre para enseñarle el dedo corazón al rubio. Este sonrió.—No delante de mi hermana. —Incluso bromeó, dejando ver ese lado pervertido que, efectivamente, si que existía. El moreno arqueó su mirada y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Karen corrió junto a su hermano para darle la mano y comenzar a caminar.—¡Hola! —saludó primero a Craig. Antes que nada, era una chica educada. El moreno le respondió con un asentimiento. Fue así, como entre anécdotas de una pequeña niña y el lento caminar de tres inocentes jóvenes unidos por sus manos, recorrieron la mitad de South Park hasta llegar a casa del eterno admirador de Red Racer.

Ruby, la hermana pequeña de Craig, fue la encargada de abrirles la puerta. La chica, nada más ver a Karen, alzó sus cejas y miró al chico del chullo azul con un gesto interrogante. Este, tras observar de reojo a Kenny y soltar su mano, señaló a la más pequeña.—Ruby, Karen. Karen, Ruby. —Poco sabían las crías que aquel sería el comienzo de una buena y larga amistad. El rubio observó a su hermana con una sonrisa y, tras entrar por completo en la casa, se acuclilló para darle un beso en la frente y una suave palmada en la espalda.—Puedes ir a jugar con ella, no te preocupes. —La niña, contenta, sonrió y alzó a su muñeca para que la pelirroja pudiera verla.—E-Esta es la Señorita Cuddles, pero puedes llamarla Cuddy. —Conectaron al momento. Ambas se cogieron de la mano y subieron las escaleras para jugar en el cuarto de la menor de los Tucker. Al menos Karen encontró reposo, entretenimiento y diversión.

 _¿Pero y Kenny?_

Tucker desvió su mirada hacia él poco después de suspirar por el comportamiento de su hermana. Pocas veces la veía tan animada como en aquel momento. Supuso que conocer a personas nuevas le gustaba siempre y cuando pudiera entretenerse con ellas.—Hey. —llamó, ladeando su rostro para señalar el camino que les llevaría hasta el salón. El mediano de los hermanos McCormick lo entendió a la perfección. Comenzó pues a caminar hasta encontrarse con el sofá, en el cual se sentó sin pedir permiso alguno. Era cómodo, reconfortante. Cuánto desearía tener uno así para él y sus hermanos en su casa. Ese pensamiento le hizo suspirar.

Craig, mientras tanto, dejó su mochila a un lado del sofá y se sentó junto a él.—Puedes quedarte si quieres, a mis padres les da igual. —encogió sus hombros como si nada, agarrando al mismo tiempo el mando de la televisión para encenderla y poner su programa favorito. ¿Cómo podía agradecérselo? No quería volver, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. No sabía cómo estaría Kevin, tampoco si habría conseguido o no salir corriendo. Tragó saliva, incómodo.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —¿Como podía saber el chico del chullo siempre lo que decir para reconfortar? No hablaba demasiado, no, pero cuando lo hacía usaba las palabras precisas y más correctas. Mordió su labio inferior de nuevo.—Gracias, Craig.

Tras aquel día la amistad entre ambos chicos creció tanto como la de Ruby y Karen, así como la confidencialidad y la necesidad de guardar silencio cuando algo no iba bien. La casa de los Tucker se convirtió en refugio para los dos hermanos más pequeños de la familia McCormick. Siempre que había problemas con sus padres corrían por las calles y llamaban a su puerta, tras la que le esperaban una risueña chica de pelo rojizo y un chico serio de pelo moreno.

No importaba cuántas broncas se ganase, cuántos golpes pudiera recibir o cuántas calamidades tuviera que soportar. _"Todo está bien cuando eres un niño"._


End file.
